stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Newport
Mooi gezegd :p 23 jan 2008 16:45 (UTC) :Wat, Postbellum? :P (A) 23 jan 2008 16:48 (UTC) ::Ja wat je net schreef ;-) 23 jan 2008 16:57 (UTC) :::Het mag niet ontbreken.. na al dit ;-) 23 jan 2008 17:01 (UTC) Ik red steeds enkele versie, maar het slaat steeds om. Klik ik ergens neven? Anfii 16 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) :Ja, omdat deze gemeente echt Newport heet... Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) ::Het is door een Engelsman geschreven. Hij wist niet dat Newport in het Nederlands. Anfii 16 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) Hij laat mijn bewerkingen. Anfii 16 jun 2008 17:49 (UTC) De eerste die er nu nog aan bewerkt wordt 3 dagen geblokt wegens vandalisme! Mr bedankt TahR. -- 16 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :Ik begrijp niet. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) Het schijnt zo te zijn dat hij het weer niet opneemt. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) :Anfii, luister, the middle of nowhere is een Engelse uitspraak, en die moet je ook Engels laten, snap je? In het Nederlands klinkt hij niet echt. Ook is de echte naam Newport, gemeentes hier in Libertas zijn ook Engels, zoals de Maple Hills: die hebben eenmaal een Engelse naam (zeker afkomstig van Grand Theft Auto?). Vandaar. Bedoel je dat echt, of zeg je dat zomaar MenM? Het is niet dat hij het niet opneemt, maar de dingen worden teruggedraaid. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::Dus het is niet goed? Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) :::Wat niet opneemt En wat meen ik echt?-- 16 jun 2008 17:59 (UTC) ::::Mijn bewerking worden ontdaan. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 18:03 (UTC) Ben ik blokkeerd? Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 18:42 (UTC) :Nee, anders zou je niet meer kunnen editten. Trouwens, kan Makius Plemming (zo heet ie toch?) Nederlands, of Duits? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 16 jun 2008 18:45 (UTC) ::Hij spreekt Duits. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 18:48 (UTC) Mededeling Mr. Moriad heeft al langer dan 4 maanden geen teken van leven gegeven en is dus volgens de wet inactief. Newport zit momenteel zonder burgemeester. Geïnteresseerden? [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) :Ik ben wel geïnteresseerd, zoals ik net hier liet weten. Wat moet ik doen? MilesColtrane 24 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::Heb het al gedaan voor je. Nu is dit dorp praktisch gezien van jou ;p. Je kunt het dorp proberen te verbeteren, artikelen aanmaken of uitbreiden die hierover gaan, of een gemeentehuis stichten etc. 24 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::Oh, een gemeentehuis lijkt me leuk! 'k Wist niet dat burgemeester worden zo gemakkelijk was :P . M'n eigen dorpje, geweldig. MilesColtrane 24 jun 2008 13:59 (UTC) ::::Voel je vrij en ga je gang! :D. Je hoeft je niet te schamen om iets te vragen hier, hoor ;) 24 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC) Gemeentehuis Dorpsplein = dorpsplein, en geen gemeentehuis :p. Zie rechtsonder op de kaart, dáár staat ie al :P 25 jun 2008 20:06 (UTC) :Oeps, over het hoofd gezien, of liever: niet gezien. Aangepast. MilesColtrane 25 jun 2008 20:45 (UTC) Mooie stad :) Ik zou hier willen komen wonen, maar sorry, dat lukt niet, want ik moet in Victoria blijven de komende dagen en ik wil mijn villa ook niet opgeven. Anders zoek ik wel een hotel in Victoria, na de provinciale verkiezingen. 'Tahrim Veltman' 26 jun 2008 16:38 (UTC) Verdomme :p "De westelijke muur van Dorpsstraat 7 en Zuiddreef 8 is het laatste onderdeel van de metaalfabriek van Newport" 27 jun 2008 20:15 (UTC) :Mooi uitzicht, wat heeft de makelaar jou iets aangesmeerd, zeg. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 20:19 (UTC) :: Hmmm... 27 jun 2008 20:24 (UTC) :::Aangesmeerd? Ik dacht dat we allemaal genoeg onderlegd waren om ons niet te ''laten aansmeren! (big smile) Lars 27 jun 2008 20:28 (UTC) Het plaatsje is genoemd Nieuwpoort. In Dimitri zegt men Newport. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:19 (UTC) :Euhm, nee, Nederlands is het Nieuwpoort maar het heet toch Newport. En bedoelt u dat Dimitri Newport zegt? 'Tahrim Veltman' 3 jul 2008 13:29 (UTC) ::Ja. In Dimitri waar Engels is. Ik perzoonlijk vind dat wij ons niet met dat moeten bezijghouden. Laat ons napeinzen. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:31 (UTC) :::Dimitri is geen land, dus je bedoelt zeker Lovia. 'Tahrim Veltman' 3 jul 2008 13:32 (UTC) ::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:34 (UTC) :::::Ik zie er is een einde gekomen aan het democratie. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::::Niks einde aan de democratie, je doet gewoon dingen die niet kunnen, waarom wil je dat niet snappen? Je wil de naam van mijn bedrijf wijzigen, de naam van Newport... Dat heeft niks met democratie te maken, je kan niet alles veranderen. 27 apr 2009 14:30 (UTC) Aan alle Newporters Gelieve Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden te zien. (btw meld ik mij wel aan als kandidaat-burgemeester) --Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) :Het is weer tijd voor Newport om in zo'n bloeiperiode te komen als vorig jaar toen MilesColtrane het burgemeesterschap op zich nam. Helaas, de tijden zijn veranderd: MilesColtrane heeft zijn missie alsnog niet kunnen voltooien vanwege zijn lange afwezigheid van 10 maanden. Het is dan ook maar de vraag of hij nog terugkomt. :Ik zou graag het burgemeesterschap op me willen nemen. Aangezien ik geen enkele andere plek heb bij een bedrijf/regering, zal ik me 100/100 in kunnen zetten. Newport mag groener worden, de plaatselijke politiek mag weer toegankelijk worden voor iedere inwoner, het winkelcentrum mag verbeterd worden - er mogen meer artikelen komen en Newport mag weer "in de mode" zijn. O.a. steun ik ook de oprichting van een plaatselijke krant, om weer wat nieuw leven te blazen in het "oude dorpse". Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 18:23 (UTC) :Zeer ontroerend :'( Alleen... Nieuwpoort is 'n stad :P (''De stadsmuur om de zuid, oost en noord rand van de stad.) --OoWeThBe 3 mei 2009 18:26 (UTC) ::Dan mag er toch best een oud-dorpse sfeer zijn :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::: Dummy! :'( --OoWeThBe 3 mei 2009 18:28 (UTC) Je Oud-Engels zuigt een beetje.. een beetje hard:P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 17:54 (UTC) :Ik had het van een Engels Wikipedia-artikeltje overgenomen (A) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 17:54 (UTC) ::Haven in 't Oud-Engels is hæfen ;) --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 17:58 (UTC) "Newport is een moderne vorm van Neuport, wat "Oude Marktplaats" betekent in het Oud-Engels." --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 18:04 (UTC) :Oei :P Ik heb geen idee wat 'n marktplaats is in 't oudengels, maar oud is ald :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 18:07 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel Nieuwe marktplaats :p verdomme --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 18:08 (UTC) :::Nieuw is nīwe :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 18:09 (UTC) Pff, het enige artikel dat meer bytes heeft is het Land van de Vrijheid ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 15:23 (UTC) Artikel of propaganda? Waar trek je op den duur de lijn tussen wat waar is, en wat je graag zou hebben dat waar zou zijn? "Er verschenen zeer veel wereldberoemde romans" lijkt me een lichte overstatement. Ik begrijp dat je een mooi artikel wilt, dat zijn plekje heeft in de echte wereld, maar de kwaliteit van je artikel vergroot niet door grote overdrijvingen 12 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) :O, toch iemand die dat artikel leest :P. Verander maar, wat dan? "Beroemde" romans? "Lokaal bekende romans"? ;) Kom op IRC ajb --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 19:16 (UTC) ::IRC? Pfff, ik ben aan't schrijven joh :D 12 mei 2009 19:20 (UTC) Weet je wat pas realistisch is? Er zijn negen inwoners en tientallen bekende mensen en achternamen! :P --OoWeThBe 13 mei 2009 10:30 (UTC) :Ook waar Das echt eens iets dat we zouden moet fixen... 13 mei 2009 11:18 (UTC) ::Lees de kopjes geschiedenis en cultuur, misschien kom je deze figuren - die allemaal historisch zijn - daar tegen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 13 mei 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::Dan zijn die dertigduizend achternamen nog steeds onrealistisch... --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 04:41 (UTC) ehem, 17 of 18* bemoei jij je maar met je eigen gemeentes (stuk of 30) met 6 inw in totaal, nee dat is pas realistisch :Over domheid gesproken... 6 inw in Nýttfrón als stad.. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:29 (UTC) zie jij nog andere inw dan? :Altijd moet ik van die kutkritiek van jullie krijgen voordat ik godz'nzeik overhoops één ding afgewerkt heb. HIER heb ik GEEN zin in. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:35 (UTC) zeg, ik krijg geen kritiek? naar mijn weten krijgt iedereen hier wel eens een kritisch comm'tje, zonder enige kritiek zou er niks meer verbeterd worden op deze wiki. ::Laten we ef zeggen dat ik meende te zeggen dat het telsysteem van Newport ×100 moet zijn = 9×100=900 inwoners en niets anders. Je was al klaar met je werk, ik niet en blijkbaar willen jullie dat het ook nooit afgemaakt wordt. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:41 (UTC) waaruit concludeer je dat laatste nou weer? ben gwn bang dat je te veel hooi op je vork neemt, net zoals me :Ik snap je niet.. En het lijkt me beter dat ik dat ook niet doe. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:46 (UTC) past nie op me scherm dus nieuw kopje als met citta, landj etc. dat over je telsysteem mag je ook normaal vragen of voorstellen zonder blocks, gekut, etc en nee, het echte werk moet nog beginnen :Als je wilt dat ik m'n koffers pak dan doe ik dat. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:49 (UTC) dat bedoel ik dus, waarom ga je niet normaal het gesprek aan? :S :Zal ik je dat eens netjes uitleggen? 1. Het gekut komt van de kant dat dat KLOTE anglicisme weer wordt teruggedraaid. 2. Ik wou het net voorstellen, maar je was me voor met de opmerking «bemoei jij je maar met je eigen gemeentes» --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:54 (UTC) ik vind t eerlijk gezegd jmmr dat je zo moet doen, want ik heb nix tegen je en heb ook geen zin in ruzie :Het komt wel zo over als ik eerlijk ben :S --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 13:54 (UTC) lijkt eerder andersom met dat geblock en gescheld (citaat: sukkel) :Idd mijn inschattingsfout. Maar ik heb nu kromme zin (mede door privéomstandigheden die ik niet aan de kerkklok wil hangen) en dan krijg je dit soort discussies die m'n zin nóg krommer maken. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:03 (UTC) 1 komt omdat ik ook kutcomments van jouw kant krijg waardoor ik geirriteerd raak, snap je dat ? en vervolgens begin je te rotzooien met je rechten. dat over QH: k erger me net zo hard aan t onnodige weghalen van anglicismen dat zijn wijz. die nergens aan bijdragen. :Dan lijkt het me helaas beter dat we ieder onze eigen weg moeten gaan en Nýttfrón moeten verplaatsen :( --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:00 (UTC) ipv een normaal volwassen antwoord krijg ik dit. wat wil je, chanteren? schuldgevoel geven? wat denk je van n oplossing vinden en dit afsluiten? :Dat was een serieus antwoord.. Wat stel jij dan voor? --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:06 (UTC) dat we even serieus blijven, geen gekut met blocks, geen irritante kutopmerkingen over elkaar en dat we nu normaal gaan doen, ok? :In de hoop dat normaal bij jou hetzelfde is als bij mij... OK. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:09 (UTC) zucht... :Wat? :P --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:14 (UTC) 2 ... niks, ben t n beetje zat geworden, that's all. ik was hier niet voor i/ d stemming en nu al helemaal niet. :Ach ja. Iedereen heeft wel eens een *dag. Het komt was weer over :) --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:19 (UTC) mja, wil je vragen om mijn huisje (lukt niet op ps3) weg te halen uit Ný. lijkt me het beste voor allemaal als ik daar niks te 'zeggen' heb, btw nu ik toch met je aan t praten ben: wat ist probleem op overleg:ben? :Alè zeg. Laat één stom discussietje niet je hele leven vergallen. Blijf er toch lekker wonen man. Anders zit ik er helemaal alleen.. :( --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) ah, SPQ is er ook nog.. :Op z'n Gebruikers Overleg? Eens kijken.. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) ::Het kopje heeft maar weinig met de inhoud te maken. Het slaat alleen op de eerste regel ;) Die regel gaat erover dat hij gewoon door mag blijven werken en dat ik z'n rotzooi wel opruim. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:29 (UTC) 3 volgensmij staat er iets anders... luister niet naar zijn ... want... wat is er gebeurd :s :Er staat: Loester meh neet achter daen oetwaseme :P = Volg maar niet die bovenstaande alinea op :P... Hij sprak me aan op msn en het moest nog zwart-op-witstaan op wiki. --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) :En als je me niet gelooft, kun je 'm ook zelf vragen voor 'n vertaling... --OoWeThBe 14 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC)